


Could Have Been Worse

by Hijita



Series: Ace and Sabo need more happiness in their life [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijita/pseuds/Hijita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SaboAce drabbles. Most of them are requests from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Have Been Worse

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble is unbated (sorry for the grammar mistakes). Hope you like it and thanks for reading!
> 
> prompt was “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

“I can’t believe you, Ace.”

Ace restrained his laughing as he looked at Sabo who was glaring at him while he tried to stand up which ended with hitting his head in the wall above him. There was a hole in the wall beside them which give enough light to see each other faces.

“It’s not funny, Ace! We are trapped behind a secret door and we don’t even know how we can get out from here.” Sabo whispered harshly but Ace continued grinning as if nothing was wrong. “And why isn’t there enough place for two people?”

Sabo’s knees constantly bumped into his from moving around and Ace couldn’t help but laugh again as Sabo tried to stretch out which was impossible for him.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

Sabo elbowed him in the ribs and smiled satisfied when he yelped.

“That’s great, Ace, couldn’t you touch something else which wouldn’t have led us to this place? I can’t even stand straight because I hit my head if I do.”

Ace only noticed how close Sabo’s face was to his when he felt his hair slowly moving as Sabo tried to blow air into his ear. Ace flinched back hitting his head on the wall, cursing Sabo who was smirking at him.

Ace looked at his face, his smug smile and he couldn’t stop himself. He leaned forward capturing Sabo’s lips with his own, tasting him. It was quick and when Ace leaned back it Sabo just looked at him like he hasn’t see him before. His cheeks were slightly flushed, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it without telling anything.

Sabo clenched his fist and hit Ace’s shoulders without warning.

“Hey!” exclaimed Ace even if it didn’t hurt. “Why did you hit me?”

“Because I can’t believe you thought this was the perfect moment to kiss me.”

“It’s always the perfect moment to kiss you.” Ace sighed dreamily while looked away from Sabo.

Sabo’s lips quirked up a little. Okay, he had to admit that was cute. And a little cheesy.

“Just get us out here, maybe you can kiss me more.”

“Maybe?”

Sabo rolled his eyes and didn’t answer. Ace can wait for an answer after they get out. Maybe he will be nice and let Ace to kiss him.

Maybe.

 


End file.
